


从前有个炼金术师

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 狼孩德x炼金术师哈
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369726
Kudos: 20





	从前有个炼金术师

“爸爸！要讲故事啦！”黑发小男孩跳上床，在松软的被子上蹦跶了好几下，手里拿着一本古旧的羊皮书，“今天你要给我讲什么？”

“唔，我看看……我们讲这个好不好？”黑发男人在男孩身旁坐下，将故事书翻到随意一页，“炼金术师和狼孩的爱情故事？”

“好！”小男孩抱着一只丑丑的灰狼玩偶乖乖缩在被子里，等待故事开始。

“从前有座山，山里有座古堡，里面住着一个神秘的炼金术师……”

在很久很久以前，在大陆遥远的另一端，有一处神秘的森林，那儿凶兽出没，野兽遍地，很少人敢进去一探究竟，仅仅是外圈的野兽就吓破了他们的胆，更别提森林深处了。曾有冒险家幸运生还，出来之后他绘声绘色地向人们描述在森林深处见到的景象：云雾弥漫，白茫茫的一片，什么也不看清，只有在天气晴朗的时候才能隐约窥见几个城堡尖塔。

“我想那里面一定住着一个被诅咒的怪物！”冒险家信誓旦旦，“不止是那个城堡，整个森林都被诅咒了！因为我见到了很多奇怪的野兽，长着兔耳朵的熊和长着翅膀的蛇！可不管是多么凶狠的野兽，都没有出现在那座城堡周围，而且每到晚上都会跑得更远，像是城堡里的怪物要出来抓它们似的。”

可是世界上哪里有什么诅咒呢？冒险家的话不可全信，但也有很大一部分是真实。比如，森林深处云雾弥漫，里面有一座城堡，野兽们不敢靠近，还有那些奇奇怪怪的动物也是真实存在的。

不过城堡里住着的不是什么被诅咒的怪物，而是一个惊才绝艳的Omega炼金术师，哈利•波特，一个有着黑头发绿眼睛的少年，平日里最喜欢做的事是捕给不同种类的动物注射药物后迫使它们结合，生下奇奇怪怪的新物种来。那些长着兔耳朵的熊和有翅膀的蛇就是这么来的。

这天夜晚，少年在森林里散步，他带着刚创造出来的新物种——一只有着毛茸茸大尾巴的小猎豹——巡视他的领地，检查设下的陷阱，把新捕获的猎物扛回家。小猎豹毛茸茸的尾巴一甩一甩，警惕地看着周围。

一个不经意的回头，哈利发现不远处有影子晃动，树丛里也射出几道冰冷的绿光——遇到出来捕猎的狼群了。可它们向来远远避开城堡，今天是怎么回事？

小猎豹迅速转身，浑身的毛都炸了起来，冲着哈利身后大吼，带着明显的警告意味。哈利连忙转身，却只看见一道影子朝着自己飞来，空气中有淡淡的血腥味。他掏出麻醉枪果断出击，影子落地，周围的狼群也开始阵阵低吼，朝他们靠拢。

森林里毕竟是危险的，况且哈利树敌不少，因此他总是随身带着一些武器防身。眼下他取出一枚烟雾弹往地上一摔，浓雾立刻蔓延开来，雾气中的轻微毒素阻止了狼群的靠近，让哈利和小猎豹成功脱身。路过那个影子的时候哈利下意识看了看，然后将他捡了起来。

那是一个浑身长着毛，穿着兽皮裙的人形怪物。

哈利把那个怪物关在了研究室里，四肢都绑上了铁链,这才好好打量他。

他浑身都长满了金棕色的毛发，整张脸几乎都被头发和胡子盖住了，只露出眼睛和一截鼻梁，头发上还挂着几根杂草；身上有很多伤痕，有的早已结痂，有的还是新鲜的；四肢修长，手脚脏兮兮的，指甲又长又尖，指缝里填满了泥土。

哈利绕着他转了一圈，觉得眼前的怪物越看越像个人。

在研究之前，哈利喜欢把研究对象清洗干净，去掉它们身上的泥土草屑，剪掉它们尖利的爪子，确保自己不会被划伤。这一次也不会例外。

剃掉满身的毛发，剪掉过长的指甲，清除杂草和泥土，哈利失望地发现这个怪物原来是个男人，还是一个长相帅气的男人。而被摘去兽皮裙后，哈利通过男人双腿之间过于粗大的东西判断出男人应该是个Alpha。他蹲下身子仔细看着男人，发现他脖子上有一条项链，挂着一条小小的龙，翻过面来还能看到后面刻着小小的Draco。

这是男人的名字吗？

德拉科，哈利轻念出声。这个名字像是魔咒一样唤醒了男人，灰蓝色的眼眸睁开，凶恶冷血的一道光射向了哈利。

明明是那么好看的一双眼睛，可在这个男人身上却变得冷血毒辣，宛如一匹狼。哈利本能地躲远了几步，正好避开了德拉科挥起的手。他顺势抓起了桌上的麻醉枪，生怕德拉科挣脱了铁链冲过来咬死自己。

研究室里的两个男人，一个被拴住四肢蹲在角落，一个手持麻醉枪站在五步之外，他们就这样对峙着，最初德拉科也没做什么，只是看着哈利——直到他低头发现自己全身的毛被剃光，手脚的指甲被剪掉，四肢还被一个亮闪闪冰凉凉的东西锁住了。

狼族领袖德拉科怒吼，拼了命向哈利冲去，想要给这个大胆的人类一个教训。他怎么能扒了他的毛，砍断了他作为武器的爪子？这对于一只领头狼来说无疑是巨大的耻辱——此刻的德拉科还没有意识到他和眼前这个不共戴天的人类其实是同一物种。

随着德拉科怒气值的一路飙升，空气中的血腥味也浓郁了起来，一开始哈利还以为是德拉科受伤了，直到后来他在空气中闻到一股熟悉的、淡淡的玫瑰味的时候才发觉，那股血腥味是男人的信息素。除此之外，德拉科的身体泛着不正常的红色，喘气的声音粗重，双腿之间的欲望缓慢抬头，而哈利则双腿发软，握着枪的手也逐渐没了力气。

这可不行！哈利心中警铃大作，要是任由德拉科释放信息素，自己和他迟早会被逼得进入发情状态，在这个荒无人烟的森林里，他们会成为彼此唯一的选择。他可不要和这个恨死自己的男人结合，谁知道他会不会趁机对他做点什么来报自己剃毛剪爪之仇？炼金术师不假思索地抓起一支抑制剂装入枪中，瞄准德拉科的大腿射去。果然，一针下去后，狼孩不受控制释放着的信息素有所收敛，自己的身体也有了力气。

哈利不是个宽容大度的人，他对于德拉科带着狼群意图偷袭自己的行为的很不满——在他看来这是一种挑衅。怎么说自己也是这个森林里的一霸，威慑了不少的凶兽，怎么能任由挑衅者不受惩罚就离开呢？他蹲在德拉科面前，满意地看着男人伸长了脖子也咬不到自己的样子，拍了拍德拉科的脸，幼稚地炫耀。

“看吧看吧，你咬不到我！”他笑着看着生气的德拉科，“让你逼我发情，让你偷袭我！现在被我锁住了吧，被我打了抑制剂了吧，发不了情了吧？活该！”

哈利的巴掌轻飘飘的，还不如一只兔子蹬腿的力气大。身体内的欲望虽已被压制，可德拉科对哈利的恨意可没有那么快就能消散，他仍龇牙咧嘴，尖尖的犬牙露在外面，仿佛下一秒他就会咬穿哈利的脖子。

见德拉科不具备任何威胁，哈利便起了报复心，面对一个被控制住无法发情的Alpha，一个小恶魔般的Omega能做什么，或者说，他最想做什么来报复？

诱惑，勾引，调戏，逗弄，随便你怎么命名，这就是哈利想做的事儿。

放下了手中的枪，蹭掉鞋子，哈利赤脚站在德拉科面前，勾起了他的下巴。

“收起你的血腥味信息素，现在是玫瑰味的主场时间。”

“然后呢，爸爸？结局是什么？”抱着灰狼玩偶的小男孩迷迷糊糊地问他父亲，“炼金术师和他的狼孩在一起了吗？”

“呃……在一起了……”小男孩的父亲回答得支支吾吾，他快速翻阅后面几页的故事，却发现上面大多是赤裸着身体用各种姿势结合在一起的炼金术师和狼孩，这本童话书一点儿也不适合小孩子阅读！父亲愤怒地想着。

他翻到最后一页，柔声地编了一段结局。

“最后，嗯，最后哈利用玫瑰味的信息素成功唤醒了德拉科内心残存的人性，他们坠入爱河，每天都过得很开心。在一个阳光灿烂的日子，他们在古堡举行了婚礼，森林里的动物们都来参加他们的婚礼。之后他们生了一个儿子，给他取名叫斯科皮，一家三口在城堡里过着幸福快乐的生活。”

“唔......”小男孩已经沉沉睡去，揪着灰狼玩偶尾巴的手也放松了。

“晚安，阿不思。”黑发男人低头亲亲儿子的额头，拿着童话书去找罪魁祸首——他今天差点就给儿子讲了十八禁的热辣故事！

男人蹬蹬地往卧室走，推开房门的时候刚好看见他的爱人靠在床上。见他进来，躺在床上的金发男人掀开被子拍拍床。

“该睡觉啦，哈利！”

“德拉科！”被称作哈利的黑发男人气冲冲地跳上床，拿着故事书质问德拉科，“你为什么要给阿不思看这样的童话故事！这...这根本不是童话！这都是...黄色废料！”

“唔，这个是我去卖肉的时候，镇上一个大妈给我的...我也没看里面写了什么...” 

“里面...你，你自己看！”哈利生气地把书扔给德拉科。

经过一番品读，德拉科认真严肃地看着哈利，指着其中一张插图说。

“这个姿势我们没试过，要不要试试？”

“德拉科！！”

“好好好，我刚刚看了一下，那个...哈利啊，这本书...”他指着封面上两个小小的字，“全名是成人睡前童话故事...”

哈利凑过去仔细看看，发现封面上真的有小小的、模糊的成人二字。

“那好吧，以后这本书不能被阿不思看见了。”

“嗯。”德拉科听话地点点头，翻开了哈利没讲完的那个炼金术士和狼孩的故事，“既然如此，那你讲给我听吧，就从炼金术士和狼孩的第一次做爱开始讲吧。”

啪嗒。这是皮带扣落在地上的声音，随之落下的还有一条长裤。哈利抬脚从裤子里出来，屈腿坐在德拉科面前，身边放着好几支抑制剂，衬衫扣子被一颗颗解开，玫瑰味的信息素逐步释放。

“好闻吗，德拉科？”炼金术师凑近德拉科，随着哈利信息素的释放，空气中也出现了若有若无的血腥味。

狼孩发出嚎叫，他凶狠地看着眼前的人类，这个原本应该和自己交配的人类。其实他今天会出现在城堡周围不是意外，而是蓄谋已久。

德拉科是人不是狼，在这个ABO的世界里，只要是人就不可避免会出现分化。在一个月前，他突然发觉自己的嗅觉变得更灵敏了，更闻到很远之外的花香，而他的身体也发生了一些变化，他开始控制不住自己的欲望，渴望能和谁结合。

在一次捕猎中，德拉科隐隐地闻到了一股玫瑰味——和花香不同，这股玫瑰味虽然很淡可是却勾起了他好不容易压下去的兽性，他立刻就确定了这是他想要的。

于是他带着狼群循着香味奔去，几经周转来到了哈利城堡外围的荒无人烟地带。野兽的本能告诉其他野狼这不是个安全的地方，它们轻咬德拉科的手腕，希望首领能够带它们离开。

德拉科拒绝了。他已经被分化前兆折磨了快一个月了，间歇发红发热的身体，控制不住的欲望，对偶然闻见的玫瑰味深入骨髓的渴望，他不可能在现在放弃。

于是便有了后来的一切，德拉科冲向哈利，被后者一枪麻醉带走，剃了毛剪了指甲，像只狗一样被拴在室内，而那个始作俑者还慢悠悠地在他面前脱衣服，释放信息素来勾引他。

哈利就坐在德拉科面前，他的脚尖距离德拉科不过几公分，但就是这几公分成了他们之间不可跨越的鸿沟——德拉科被铁链拴住，不能前进哪怕一毫米。

炼金术师握着自己的脚踝，从下至上抚摸自己的小腿。他几乎一直待在城堡里，只有夜晚的时候会出去，因此他全身的皮肤白皙——用白皙来形容还不太准确，应该是苍白；哈利是个炼金术师，平时不会像骑士战士一样进行锻炼，身材充其量也就是匀称；双腿笔直细长，对一个Omega来说是再好不过了——想象这样一双腿在做爱的时候缠着你的腰吧，他可以很轻易地用腿量出你的腰围，或许他的脚后跟还会抵在你的屁股上，轻轻敲打几下，无声地请求你操弄得更深一些；他的手指和双腿一样细细长长，如同王都贵族小姐的双手，柔软细嫩——德拉科看着哈利的手指不由得咽了咽口水，他此刻已经能想象出这样莹润如玉的手指攀附着自己深粉色的性器上下撸动的样子了。

狼孩的目光追寻着哈利的手指，他看着那个人类男孩的手从脚踝滑到膝盖，接着掰开了自己的双腿，撩起衬衫，露出了浅色的内裤。

屋子里的血腥味突然浓重了起来，眼看着德拉科就要再次发情，哈利眼疾手快地扎下了第二只抑制剂。

“别想发情，德拉科。”哈利语气温柔，行为邪恶，“这是你偷袭我的代价。”

哈利揉搓着自己的裆部，说实话，他没有多少经验。这个一心一意扑在研究新物种上的炼金术师并没有太多的生理需求，加上他也没有其他人可以交流技术技巧，以至于他现在只能揉搓着自己的性器，在这样原始的摩擦中找到一丝陌生的愉悦。

房间内的玫瑰味逐渐浓郁，血腥味埋伏在底层蠢蠢欲动。哈利扯下了内裤，伴随着咕啾一声，他的手指没入了双腿之间那一道湿滑紧致的小缝中。经过一段时间的进进出出，黑发男孩浑身一抖睁开眼睛长舒一口气，把湿漉漉的手指从体内拿出来，透明的体液滴落在地上，最后被擦拭在德拉科的手臂上。

房间里的血腥味一下达到了顶峰。

“行了，晚安吧，德拉科。”哈利起身捡衣服，他的双腿微微发麻，站着有些不稳，一个不小心往左边踩偏了几公分，一个不小心左脚落入了德拉科的领地。

机会总是留给有准备的人的。

德拉科果断地拽住哈利的脚踝——就像他平日里咬着猎物喉咙一样——将他拖到自己身边，无论哈利如何蹬踹都不为所动地把人类男孩压在身下。像草原上的野兽结合那样，两个人都跪趴在地上，德拉科压在哈利后背上，等待许久的性器直直往哈利双腿之间捅去。

“滚开！”哈利拼命挣扎，可惜他的力量和德拉科的根本就不是一个量级的，逃不脱男人的禁锢。

德拉科双手压在哈利的手上，他的前胸紧紧地贴着炼金术师的后背，下身耸动的频率逐步增强。和哈利一样，德拉科也是没有经验全靠本能的选手，他会的除了野蛮冲撞之外就没了。他不知道九浅一深和九深一浅，不知道戳到哈利的敏感点会让他有多愉悦，也不知道需要给哈利一些爱抚来增加延长他高潮的时间。他更不知道在做爱的时候需要多换几个姿势，不知道长时间跪在地上会磨疼哈利的膝盖和手掌。

他们两人贴得很紧密，私密处严丝合缝地拼在一起，德拉科的性器深深地嵌在哈利体内，每一次的顶弄都会让他离哈利的生殖腔更进一步。德拉科用力的撞击使得他身子摇晃起来，而和他紧紧连接的哈利也不能避免，在多次的摩擦下，哈利撑在地上的手掌和膝盖已经红了，蹭破了皮，火辣辣地疼。

可是这些疼痛远远比不上德拉科带给他的快感，那些致命的冲击如同山崩海啸一般将他淹没。德拉科的操弄毫无技巧可言，就是直来直去的顶撞，除此之外他如野兽一样，喜欢咬着身下交配伴侣的后颈，生怕一个不小心对方就逃走了。德拉科咬着哈利的肩膀，在他的后背上留下一个个牙印，哈利大声喊疼，扭着身子躲避，可这样的结果只是两个人纠缠着贴在地上。

前前后后几番纠缠已经消耗了哈利大部分的体力，没了力气的炼金术师只能任由德拉科为所欲为，就连咒骂也是小声的，像是情人之间的呢喃撒娇，完全没有任何威慑意味。哈利塌着腰贴在地上，德拉科从上而下贯穿进入他的身体，这样的姿势让他进入得更深更猛，也悄悄地撞开了生殖腔的腔口，几滴暖融融的液体滴落在德拉科的龟头上，像罂粟一样让他欲罢不能。

“NO！不可以！停下！”意识到德拉科正在挤进他的生殖腔，意识到自己可能要被一个陌生人——还是一个狼孩——永久标记，哈利透支全身的力气奋起反抗，但德拉科一下比一下更猛烈的戳刺让他连爬起来的力气都没有。

很快，炼金术师的命令就变成了求饶，他断断续续地呻吟着，带着哭腔地求德拉科停下，在一波又一波密集的情潮之中找到换气口，短暂地申请休战。

“停下…..你出来…..嗯啊，不行，不行！”

“别进去！疼！……嘶…唔啊，嗯……”

炼金术师短暂又尖利的呻吟逐渐盖住了求饶声，德拉科也找到了生殖腔的腔口，他的性器还在不断变大——哈利知道这是要成结了。

在德拉科进入生殖腔成结的同时，哈利疼得哭了出来，他趴在地上扭着身子试图离开德拉科结束这样的痛楚，可德拉科回报他的却是咬住了他的后颈防止他逃跑。

尖利的犬牙咬破了哈利的腺体，浓浓的血腥味不受控制地钻入哈利体内，和玫瑰混合在一起成为甜蜜又危险的香味。

之后的一段时间里，哈利对德拉科总是没有好脸色——这也是正常的，对于一个强行标记了自己的人，怎么会给他好脸色呢？德拉科的一日三餐都是小豹子负责的，叼着一大块肉扔到德拉科面。

在之后的某个夜里，哈利在床上翻来覆去睡不着。自从分化之后，每次发情期来临之际他都是一针抑制剂过去，虽然很方便很省事儿，可这样容易造成发情期紊乱且每次所需要的抑制剂的药量也在增大。最后，哈利只能在发情期到来之前用最传统的方式解决一下自己的需求以降低发情程度。

他坐了起来，从床头柜里掏出了一根金属假阳具。冷冰冰的金属被塞入体内的滋味很不好受，内壁猛然缩紧，冰冷感更甚。哈利不免想起了他那并不愉快的第一次，想起了德拉科带着体温的肉棒，想起了他们做爱时血腥味和玫瑰彼此融合。说实话，除去被强行标记和陌生人身份，那场欢爱对于两个新手来说还是一次不差的体验。

而且在标记之后，德拉科对他的态度倒是好了不少，有一种“虽然你之前惹毛了我，但是现在你是我的人了，我就宽容大量地放过你吧”的感觉。被标记后的哈利委屈地抱着膝盖哭哭唧唧，后颈的疼痛和下体的灼烧感交织在一起，更别提他的手掌和膝盖还磨破了皮，渗着血珠。

在结消退之后德拉科就退出了哈利的身体，他看着哭得委委屈屈的人类男孩，不明所以：被剃毛羞辱的是他啊，这个人类在哭什么？不过很快德拉科就注意到了哈利受伤的手掌和膝盖，他凑上去轻轻舔舐哈利的伤口，尖利的牙齿小心避开红肿的皮肤。

“不要你管！”德拉科被哈利一把推开，后者抓起衣服脚步不稳踉踉跄跄地向外走去。

金属阳具留在床上，床边拖鞋不翼而飞，卧室房门虚掩，走廊里背影一闪而过。

哈利做了万全的准备。他先是给德拉科注射了一针肌肉松弛的药剂防止他暴起伤人，接着又是一管类似抑制剂的药物来抑制德拉科可能燃起的欲望。

反正都标记了，不用白不用，有血有肉有温度的鸡儿总比冷冰冰的金属阳具要好。哈利这么想着，脱下了内裤，分开双腿坐在德拉科身上，扶着勉强半硬的性器送入自己身体里。

他扶着德拉科的肩膀，男人灰蓝色的眼睛就这么直直地看着他，哈利觉得这样莫名羞耻——把人家当成按摩棒什么的——于是就脱下衣服蒙住德拉科的脸。

这下德拉科什么都看不到了，本来他还可以看着哈利闭眼仰头，张着红润的小嘴无声喘气呻吟，看着他泛红的皮肤，挺立起来的乳头——这个人类高潮的样子和狼不一样，或许这就是自己一直想要的吧。德拉科知道自己和其他狼不一样，在经过和哈利的第一次后，他发现这个人类和自己有着更相似身体构造，或许，自己一直在狼族之中的与众不同是因为自己是人类吧。他对哈利没有继续抱着那么大敌意除了他把哈利视作自己人之外，还有就是找到同类的惺惺相惜，他们是森林之中唯二的人类了。

看不到但是还能听到。在野外长大，德拉科的听力要比普通人类敏锐得多，更何况是在这样并不宽敞的研究室里。他听见了性器进出哈利身体时发出的咕啾声，听见了哈利随着性器进出频率变化而变化的喘息声，听见他细碎压抑的呻吟。

看不到但是还能感受到。他感受到哈利扶着自己肩膀的双手，指甲微微嵌入皮肤留下一道红痕；感受到哈利每次蹲起时小小的卵蛋拍打在自己小腹上，啪啪作响；感受到哈利火热的身体，湿滑的小穴紧紧吸着他的性器；感受到哈利分泌前液的小哈利戳着自己胸前，留下几道水渍。

最后他听见哈利长舒一口气——就像哈利之前在他面前自慰结束时那样——柔软的身体离开了自己，脸上的衣服被取下，哈利离开了研究室。

德拉科低头看看自己半软不硬的性器，悠悠地叹了一口气。

之后哈利来研究室的次数变多了，不过都是在晚上，夜深人静适合偷情的时候。每次他都会事先给德拉科扎上两管药剂，之后再蒙住德拉科的脸开始上上下下地活动起来。

当哈利只顾着享用这根按摩棒的时候，他却忽略了一个非常严肃的问题——抗药性。

后来他终于意识到德拉科会产生抗药性——在一次做爱的时候。

炼金术士仰着头，双臂搂着德拉科被蒙着脸的脑袋，性器在他体内进出，被快感淹没的哈利没有注意到衣服正悄悄滑落，酒红色的睡衣下露出了德拉科灰蓝色的、染上情欲的眼眸。

嘴唇与乳头触碰，德拉科本能地衔住了眼前嫣红挺立的小樱桃，还伸出舌尖舔了舔。胸前的敏感点被柔软的双唇衔住，哈利惊诧低头正好对上德拉科向上望的眼。

对视七八秒之后，德拉科试探地模仿着哈利，搂着他的腰，嘴里仍然含着那颗小樱桃。见哈利没有拒绝，德拉科再次试探着，试探着把哈利压在身下——只不过这次是面对面了。

他们正式的第二次做爱仍然很笨拙青涩，技巧这东西谁都没有。哈利引导着德拉科往自己的敏感点戳去，尝试几次后，德拉科也发现了往某几个点戳刺的时候，身下男孩的呻吟格外甜腻诱人。学习能力极强的狼孩马上领悟到了要点，在接下去的后半夜中对着哈利的敏感点又戳又碾，身下男孩的呻吟尖叫就没有停止过，高潮也仿佛不曾间断似的。德拉科的每一次顶弄都会换来一道背上的指甲痕和哈利蜷缩的脚趾还有腰上缠得越来越紧的双腿。

性器在生殖腔内成结释放，哈利在德拉科肩膀上留下了深深的牙印。

当第二天哈利在德拉科怀里醒来的时候，他发觉狼孩身上已经染上淡淡的玫瑰香了。

之后的一切都仿佛顺理成章。跟在哈利身边的早就不是那只小猎豹了，而是努力尝试直立行走的德拉科。他跟在哈利身后，哈利做实验他就在一旁看着，哈利出门捕猎他就充当哈利的猎狗，哈利在厨房烤肉他就在旁边等着被投喂，哈利睡觉的时候他就张开双臂抱着他。

他们亲密的地方也不再囿于研究室那一小方空间了。哈利带着德拉科滚上自己的床，和他在沙发上缠绵，在傍晚无人的草坪上酣畅淋漓地做爱，就连餐桌也会因为他们吃着吃着就起了念头而被使用过。

他们几乎天天都会做爱，碰上发情期还能好几天都不下床。

如同火山喷发有爆发期也有休眠期一样，很快，德拉科和哈利的欢爱就强行被迫进入了休眠期——哈利怀孕了。

当哈利发现自己面对着美味的烤肉却会反胃，闻到香甜的蜂蜜却想呕吐，咕嘟咕嘟喝下一杯热牛奶却在三秒不到就吐了个干净的时候，他就意识到有什么事儿不对了——对着美食都能呕吐，这可不是什么好兆头。

作为受孕率极高的Omega，怀孕实在不是一件值得惊讶的事儿，哈利很冷静地接受了这件事，倒是德拉科，蹲在地上看着手里显示着两道杠杠的棒子不明所以。

“我，”哈利毫无生气地指指自己的肚子，又指了指德拉科，示意自己的肚子里正揣着德拉科的崽崽，“怀孕了。”

验孕棒和德拉科的下巴同时落地。

怀孕之后的哈利无事可做。德拉科不让他进入研究室，不让他摆弄那些危险的瓶瓶罐罐；也不愿意哈利外出捕猎，哪怕哈利左手一支麻醉枪右手一支镇静剂，口袋里还揣了好几个烟雾弹。无所事事的哈利只能帮助德拉科重返人类社会——从二十六个字母开始。

“Say A.”

“啊。”

“不对，A.”

“啊。”

“……这样的日子什么时候能结束啊！”怀孕五个月的准爸爸扑在柔软的沙发上，德拉科贴心地拍了拍他的肩膀，给他披上了小毯子。

五个多月后哈利成功生下了他的儿子，一个和他爹宛如一个模子里刻出来的金发灰蓝眸小孩，这让哈利备受打击——我辛辛苦苦挨操那么多次还受苦受累怀孕十个月，为什么孩子一点儿也没有继承我的基因？这真是我最失败的一次实验了。

为此哈利差点儿患上了产后抑郁症，幸好德拉科及时地把他推进了实验室，让他继续醉心研究新物种，用实验的成功来安慰儿子不像他的失败。

德拉科则尽心尽力地照顾着斯科皮——他们的儿子，名字是哈利翻《星座大全》的时候取的——和哈利，说来也奇怪，自从斯科皮出生后，德拉科学习语言文字的能力比之前强了很多，这大概是父爱的力量吧——狼孩父亲为了儿子重返人类社会什么的。到了斯科皮一岁的时候，德拉科已经能够和哈利做日常的交流了；斯科皮三岁的时候，德拉科已经能和儿子用辩论的形式来争取一块小蛋糕的归属权了；斯科皮五岁的时候，德拉科已经能把哈利气得说不出话了，怼人的功夫与日俱增，呈现指数型上涨趋势。

父子三人相处得很是愉快，白天的时候哈利就在实验室里拿着药剂威胁各种动物跨越种族结合在一起，德拉科和斯科皮则在城堡周围闲逛，布置陷阱，打猎，给哈利的实验准备充足的实验体。德拉科把一身捕猎的技术都传给了斯科皮，父子两人常常比较谁射中的猎物更多。傍晚回家的时候总能看见高个的父亲单手拖着一只濒死小鹿或者羊，身边跟着一匹小狼，和他并排走的儿子手里拎着一只小兔子或者山鸡，身边跟着一只有着毛茸茸大尾巴的猎豹。夜晚则是父子三人一起在森林中漫步，他们会把落入陷阱的动物带回城堡，让它们从一个陷阱逃离然后落入另外一个火坑，每天的生活都很充实快乐。

他们的故事有着偶像剧一样的开头，十八禁的过程，以及童话的结尾。


End file.
